fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Remote Claw
---- Remote Claw (遠隔螯, Enkaku Hasami) is one of the main devices and tools used by Shin Higure. It serves both as a means of transportation and maneuvering as well as an improvised weapon and a tactical tool. The Remote Claw has also been called a 'tactical grappling hook'. Overview The Remote Claw is a custom made grappling device that was created and later on modified by Shin; using his mechanical aptitude and genius. It was described as a "gun-like device used to fire grappling hooks". The Remote Claw could also be used in combat to pull enemies towards Shin; in order to disrupt their balance. When used, the grapnel line extends and sends then sends stainless steel based barbed ends/hooks which attach to an object; such as a wall, if the hook latches onto certain objects, Shin is projected towards that object using magnetism-magic that is generated by the special lacrima housed inside the gun. It can also be used to pull objects closer to him. It can also be used to grab onto and forcibly disarm weapons, such as firearms, by using the hooks to latch onto them and pulling them away, making it a very impressive tool. Instead of traditional grappling hooks which force the user to manually climb up the rope, the automatic magnetic propulsion was fast and more reliable and was tested for exactly 700 lbs/317.51 kgs, more than enough to pull off vents and tear off metal bars as well as grab onto more than one human mage. After his genetic modification enhancement the magnetic recoil was made stronger later on by Shin, as the remote claw was initially incapable of pulling him at high speeds and failed to lift and support his own weight. He replaced and switched to a stronger line and a dual magneto-lacrima core, this allowed him to ascend at a higher speed; however, he did not stop there, he added two more extra-lines with longer, sharper and more durable tri-claws. Finally, the tsteel tri-claws upgraded on the main-line to be replaced by the denser, bigger and sharper, molybdenum-steel alloy in order to hook to and latch onto cantilevered ledges and concrete grotesques and use them to swing across large distances to otherwise unreachable distances. The gun can also be used for rappelling downwards; for a slowed descent by turning off the magnetic recoil mechanism, Shin can fire off the gun and cause it's claws to attach to a solid structure and slowly descent downwards. The new and improved line along with greater tensile strength, length and power also was able to support his enhanced body's weight; being able to support weights up to 1589 lbs. All of the three-lines can be fired at once or separately with some delay; depending on how Shin uses the Remote Claw. With the triple lines, Shin can cause them to latch onto walls and using it's magnetic propulsion, combined with his own super strength, to takedown and break through solid walls. The molybdenum-steel claws are also have higher melting point than his old stainless steel claws, thus making them superior in every way possible. Risk & Problems In order to find the estimate mass of a single grapnel line and the claws, the density of high grade molybdenum-steel can be used; which has been calculated to be 9142 kilograms by cubic meters and the volume of the hooks/claws alone is 0.0056 cubic meters, multiplying them gives the mass which is 51.1 kilograms or 112.65 lbs. However, that is not even accounting for the 75 feet long grapnel line. Which weighs around 205 lbs (203.37 lbs; to be precise), which gives the line and the hook a combined weight of 316.02 lbs while the weight of the gun is only 3.77 lbs. This means, Shin is carrying around a tool weighing about 320 lbs. However, when calculating for the force of the grapnel, only the weight of the claws and line must be accounted for and not the entire gun, thus giving it a weight of 316.02 lbs and while the initial magnetic acceleration/recoil of the device was noted to be 31 m/s, it was clearly stated that Shin was not happy with it and increased the velocity by a factor of two, thus giving a new velocity to work with, which is, 62 m/s. The triple line launching mode is extensive for bringing objects towards Shin instead of launching him towards them. Also, since the velocity is uniform throughout the pull or recoil, the acceleration calculated is actually the one that is applied when the hook is fired off or it going from 0-62 m/s in just 0.1 second. Thus giving an acceleration of 620 meters per second square; which is faster than most bullets. Therefore, calculating for force, the number found was an astonishing 195,932.4 N or 44,047.3559142 lbf. Seeing how the force required to break a normal human bone is typically 12,000 N and mages are estimated to be approximately 1.67 times more durable, the number required to shatter a mage's bone is around 20,040 N; which is 9.77 times lesser than the force applied by this grapple, meaning that no human mage who does not possess such durability wouldn't be able to use it without risking having their limb along with bone ripped off. However, that's not all, that's simply the force applied to one's arm when using this device. The force applied to their body when being pulled around by the recoil is much more. Considering it is used by a 6 feet tall, lean built male weighing in 187.3 lbs or 85 kilograms. Putting in the numbers, the new force is estimated to be 116,126 Newtons. The force required to physically rip off a mage's hand with enhanced durability is 51,000 N. However, that's not all. The rapid acceleration is also constantly exerting about 61Gs on the user's body; 61 times the acceleration due to gravity on Earth. This would instantly kill any human or mage and while enhanced humans can tolerate these, they will lose their sense of sight and receive extensive damage to their spine; unless they have a strong healing factor like Shin. Despite their slightly smaller size, the two additional claws on the two lines that can be fired along with the main line when switching to "triple-fire" mode, the two lines only apply 2670 N less force than the main line. This means, the net force applied to an object pulled towards the user in that very mode is 582,457.2 N; this explains why Shin is able to easily rip open highly pressure reinforced metal doors and takedown walls. This clearly makes the Remote Claw unfit for anybody other than Shin himself, as he not only has the required durability to take over 14 times the punishment; due to his mass, but can also physically regrow his arm and heal broken bones, if something were to go wrong. Thus coming to the conclusion that the one's that are struck with the Remote Claw through their torso by Shin and are then pulled towards him, are more than going to lose their balance. That much force would literally rip open their guts and entrails and kill them instantly; making it a great improvised weapon. Trivia *The remote claw has been inspired from the infamous Legend of Zelda item, Hookshot and real life grappling hooks. **Though it also includes a few of the long-shot; a variation of hookshot, abilities. Category:Inventions Category:Magic Weapons Category:Tools